


Go Back

by StarGamerxox



Series: Go Back [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Forced Destroyer AU, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, but don’t worry, cant really make tags without risking spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGamerxox/pseuds/StarGamerxox
Summary: They just wanted to go back.They wanted to change their ending.They wanted to save Error.But Error? All he wanted to do was see his kids grow up.
Relationships: Only Platonic - Relationship
Series: Go Back [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741741
Comments: 59
Kudos: 78
Collections: Glitchy Boi is Best Boi





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know I said I’m having writers block but I got a writing spirt so deal with it.

Three kids stood in the white space, watching the world around them being destroyed. The eldest couldn’t have been older than fifteen, the youngest maybe around ten. The two eldest looked more like their ‘mother’. Their mother had been a great skeleton despite his job and the fact he disappeared when the youngest was three. None of the children blamed him.

“Brother?” The youngest had lighter bones which made his connection to their mother much harder to spot at a distance. When people got closer they could see the resemblance but it wasn’t as quick as his two old brothers who shared their mothers black bone color.

“What is it?” The eldest hid under his hood much of the time but he loved his brothers. He had helped his mother raise the youngest. He just wished his mother had stayed with them long enough to see his sons grow, to possibly find a way to handle this without leaving 3 kids behind.

“Do you miss him?” The youngest looked at the middle child, twelve at the time, before back at the eldest. It wasn’t the middle brothers fault but looking at him sometimes reminded them all of the monster that drove their mother away. Sadly for the eldest two, that monster was their other biological parent.

“Everyday.” The eldest whispered before the anti-Void shook and the children all scrambled for their balance. None of them would die during the collapse but people they cared about might. It worried them but they didn’t allow each other to speak of it for fear they might break down and try to save them. 

Luckily the youngest’s other parent had escaped his world although none of the brothers knew it yet. The youngests parent was a bubbly skeleton. He had never romantically been with the boy’s mother but they had been close friends. Now it seems that friendship paid off, even after his friend jumped into the void.

“Daddy!” The youngest noticed him first, running to hug his parent close. The elder two watched dully before the eldest smiled sadly.

“I hate this.” He said simply and the only adult nodded as he pulled his son closer. The youngest was now crying.

“Hey… uncle?” The middle child looked up at the adult after a few moments of silence.

“Yes dear?” He asked and the boy just smiled sadly before looking away like he didn’t want to ask his question. After a moment he took a deep sigh and turned back.

“If we could go back and save mom, would you? Would you go back and change all of this?” He asked and the adult nodded.

“I would… I would go back.” He whispered before wincing as another au died. That one had been his.

“If we could go back, and find mom before he died in whatever multiverse he ended up in, then maybe we could change this. Maybe we could stop the so called good guys from attempting to kill him, maybe we could save mom before he lost himself. If we could only go back then maybe everything would turn out okay.” The eldest laughed bitterly as another world was destroyed. 

“Gra-“

“No… I know I shouldn’t think like that… it’s just- you guys never knew him like I did. I was eight when he jumped into the void,” he laughed bitterly, “you were barely five,” he pointed to the second eldest, “and you were almost three,” he pointed to the youngest. “I’m the only one who could remember what he was like before he slipped up. He was losing his sanity again by the time you were two! I was six and I had to try and calm you for two hours while you threw a fit and he slept! I remember who he used to be!” The eldest yelled again as more worlds crashed into each other. 

The destruction was getting faster and the youngest was clinging to his father who had now pulled the second oldest into a hug as well. It was as if the oldest child's anger was fueling the destruction to go faster.

“Do you wanna know what’s worse? I had to watch my so-called father launch an attack against my mother. I snuck away without you, despite your pleas, and I watched. He knew about us! He knew and yet he still tried to kill our mother and encouraged him to take his own life!” As the eldest screamed, the last world’s were destroyed. Now it was only the four- nope scratch that, five- of them.

“This is all my fault isn’t it?” The creator stood in horror at the empty multiverse before looking at the children and his once close friend.

“Yes.” The youngest’s father moved to release the two children he was hugging, quickly stepping in front of the boys.

“If I could go back… I’d make sure I remembered about the Balance, I’d make sure Past me knew how much of a monster he was…” the creator looked out at the destroyed Au’s with an ache in his non-existent soul.

“Going back! How insane! Ludicrous!” Fate snarled as she turned to storm off, leaving her younger sister to stare intently.

“Go back? I may have a way to help you… I can’t affect what happened before his death as I hadn’t intervened myself besides bonding coding and magic to create the boys. I can… give a year after he jumped. That’s still plenty of time to save him… you’ll remember the day the youngest of you turns four.” She smiled. They couldn’t hear her but she still was grateful she could do anything. Time owed Destiny a favor anyways. It was simply time for her to cash in that favor and pray that Fate never got wind of what she was doing.

She slowly accessed the power she had from Time, her hands moving like she was adjusting a clock's hands. Once she dropped them, she grinned. Her shadowy figure disappeared but not before she could get a few last words out. 

“And now it's time for you all to  **Go Back.”**


	2. Chapter 2

(When it mentions the council verse, it’s talking about the Balance council from altered destruction. The book joins that series later but not when this was published)

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Error watched the child stare up at him. He had named him Gradient and he honestly loved the child. He had found Gradient when Error went back to a battleground he had fought Ink at the day prior. This child, no older than two, was staring up at him. He named him Gradient and he was his.

~~~~~~~

It happened again! This time he named the kid PaperJam. This time the child also showed up as an infant, no older than 6 months. Now Gradient, who is just 3, has a younger brother. Error loved this one too. He loved both his sons.

~~~~~~~

Error kidnapped Blue today but he left his sons in his room at the Balance Council pocket verse. He usually stayed there as he didn’t have a safe place yet. He didn’t know Nightmare by sight yet, just by name.

Either way, Error Kidnapped Blue.

He liked Blue, not romantically, but the tiny skeleton made a good friend.

~~~~~~~

It somehow happened again! Blue had started to glitch violently so Error grabbed onto him. When he pulled away from the hug, his magic had somehow bonded with Blue’s unstable magic. 

Once Blue awoke, they spoke of the new child. Blue smiled at the kid but was sent home. He didn’t want anyone knowing about his close friendship with Error, or the child. To protect their friendship, that’s all it had ever been, and to protect the child. He didn’t bring the infant with him but promised to visit.

Error named this one BlueScreen, he appeared as a newborn. PaperJam is barely two and Gradient is almost 5. 

Error is content with his family.

~~~~~~~~

The voices found out about the kids. He didn’t mean for them to ever end up in the antivoid for long, less the voices learn that the forced god of destruction had a form of sanity. 

Sadly they knew now and whenever he would slow down, they would threaten his sons.

Oh how he hated Fate and her ugly games.

He knew that his sanity was crumbling again. 

He told Blue one day that he had tried to kill himself.

That was the day he met Nightmare. Nightmare offered him a home, one that wasn’t just the council verse, and he accepted. 

~~~~~~~ 

It’s not like it mattered anymore. Error’s sanity was just getting worse. BlueScreen was two, Gradient was Seven, and PaperJam was about four. 

There had been multiple occasions in which Gradient would be calling for Error for what seemed like minutes. One time, when BlueScreen was barely 2 and was almost seven, Error awoke when Gradient walked in carrying an asleep BlueScreen. Error learned that he had slept through his youngest throwing a two hour fit that awoke the entire mansion.

Nightmare got on his case about that one. Error had cried when he realized and he had kept BlueScreen in his room for months after.

He got better for a while after that. He was calmer. That lasted until his youngest was almost three. He still slipped up a lot and his sanity tipped often but he had his sons and he was safe at the end of the day. By the time BlueScreen was 3, PJ was 5, and Gradient was 8, everything came tumbling to an end as Ink built a plan to end Error once and for all.

~~~~~~~~

“Momma… it’s time to get up.” Gradient was shaking Errors arm weakly. He didn’t want to shake his mother's arm too much incase it scared Error.

“Gray?” Error grumbled and Gradient grinned. His mother actually woke up when he called which already proved that this would be one of Errors ‘good days’.

“Momma! Wake up!” He giggled and Error smiled faintly, falling forward to wrap his arms around his son. Gradient squealed as he was pulled down to lay down with his mom. 

“No. Sleep.” Error grumbled, cracking a smile when Gradient began to laugh again.

“Up! Come on Momma! You gotta get up! Uncle Nighty has already started breakfast and uncle Blue is coming soon!” Gradient whined. Error sighed and began to sit up. Gradient hung onto his mother as he sat up, Error basically dragging Gradient up with him.

“Let’s go kiddo.” Error scooped up his eldest before standing and walking downstairs. The 8 year old clung to his mother as they walked downstairs.

Gradient loved when his mother was like this. Error used to always be like this, playful and joyful. Most of the time now, Error made sure his children knew how much he loved them, but he struggled to smile or do many things due to his depression. 

Gradient loved these rare days. He was the only one of his brothers that truly knew who their mother used to be so these days meant more to him. These rare days were like seeing his mother again, like Error was hiding most of the time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nightmare was watching his friend closely, grinning at Error's laughter. BlueScreen was sitting on Error's lap, the elder two on either side of their mother. PJ was playing with his younger brothers hands and Gradient was leaned over the table, ignoring his food to work on his ‘homework’.

“Daddy?” BlueScreen said after he turned quickly when the front door opened. Blue smiled faintly at his son but it was masked by his own horror. 

“Blue? What’s wrong?” Nightmare spoke up first. BlueScreen, still too young to pick up on social cues, quickly moved off Errors lap to go and hug Blue.

“Daddy!” BlueScreen giggled and Blue hugged him tight as tears began to roll down his cheeks slowly.

“Blue?” Error stood now too, worried for his friend.

“I was at a meeting today and… oh god… Error, their plans are terrible.” He mumbled. Error frowned for a moment before sighing. 

“Boys, go upstairs.” He told his sons and after a moment, Gradient nodded and grabbed PJ’s hand. BlueScreen followed after a moment of Blue telling him to.

“What’s happened?” Nightmare asked as soon as the boys left.

“They… they are gonna try and kill Error.” He whispered as he hung his head. Error gaped in shock. Suddenly a scream echoed from the staircase and a small body came charging down the staircase.

“No!” 


	3. Chapter 3

Gradient had latched on to Errors side. Error was shocked but not in the way most would expect, he was shocked because it wasn’t the first time Ink had tried to kill him. It wasn’t like it’ll work, Error’s immortal as long as he stays within the multiverse.

“And why is this such a worry?” Error asked. Blue’s eyelights disappeared in an instant.

“He knows about the boys.” Blue hissed.

“How?” Error hissed as he held onto his eldest son.

“I don’t know but he knows about all three of them. He knew about all of them and their biology,” Blue grumbled, thinking back at the earlier conversation.

~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Blue looked down at his phone for a moment before giggling at the jumbled up text from Nightmare that was most definitely done by his son. _

_ “Hello Blue!” Dream chirped and Blue quickly put his phone down. _

_ “Hey Dream!” Blue grinned. Dream lit up. Blue hurried into the meeting room, taking his place at Inks side, Dream on the other. _

_ “Okay everyone! Let’s call this meeting to order!” Ink shouted and Blue bit back a wince at the harsh tone his friend took. _

_ “And why is this meeting being called in the first place?” Fell asked. Blue watched Inks' face turn into a smirk. _

_ “We are going to kill Error once and for all.” Ink sneered. Blue felt his soul ache. Every time they tried, it drove Error down further and Blue hated how it affected the boys. _

_ “Haven’t we already tried that? He’s immortal.” Blue decided to speak up. _

_ “Well before, I didn’t know his weakness. Now I do. He has 3 sons.” Ink explained, a smirk still playing wickedly on his face. _

_ “Who would ever have children with that freak?” Mafia Sans piped up and Blue held his breath. This was serious, this was the boys. _

_ “Actually, the elder two were formed from leftover magic. Specifically Error’s leftover magic and my leftover magic from battles.” Ink said coldly, like he had no care that he technically had two sons. _

_ “And the youngest?” Blue asked again, terror filling his soul. He needed to know the extent of Inks knowledge. Said creator winced. _

_ “The third is a child that fits the age of when you were kidnapped. I believe he took some of your magic and did experiments until the child was formed.” Ink hissed. Blue glowered at that. That wasn’t true at all.  _

_ “What will happen now that you know about the children? They are children and innocent. The youngest can’t be older than 3 since I was kidnapped about 3 years ago.” Blue bit back a hiss. _

_ “Of course I will not harm the children unless I need to. I won’t hurt the toddler for sure as he’s too young but the elder two may be harmed if they get in the way. I mostly plan on threatening to hurt them although I ask that you take in the youngest as he is yours. If you don’t want to then just tell me,” Ink seemed like he wasn’t fazed. _

_ “Of course. He’s my son, whether I knew about him or not,” Blue said, trying not to allow his tone to turn sharp and cold. _

_ “Okay. Either way, we can use the boys as leverage to get Error to do what we want from him.” Ink smirked. Blue nodded coldly and made sure to listen to every detail of this ‘plan’. It wasn’t just Error who could be in danger. Error was immortal and none of them knew if the boys were. _

_ “What’s to say that the destroyer even cares about these kids!?” Gaster sans stood up. Blue snarled quietly and without thinking responded. _

_ “They are his kids. His bone and magic. He may be a monster but they are still his kids. I was kidnapped by him, remember? He cares about thinks. His puppets, the antivoid, anyone who didn’t attack him. Error cares about these kids, I don’t doubt it.” Blue hissed out. Ink nodded. _

_ “I’ve seen Error with all three boys. I saw him the first time, after the second child appeared. The oldest child only reached for Error with his magic but the younger one of ours, PaperJam I believe, reached out for both of us. Of course I was reasonably disgusted with the fact I have offspring with that monster. The second I said something even slightly insulting, Error was angered. He cares about them.” Ink explained. Blue bit his lip. Had Ink really insulted the boys? That fact made anger burn in his soul. _

~~~~~~~~~~

“What…” Error whispered in horror as he wrapped his arm tighter around Gradient.

“Yea… yea. The boys are in danger now Error. He thinks they are in the antivoid but if they step outside this castle, Ink might be able to sense them.” Blue whispered. Error nodded and Gradient looked down.

“Does my dad really not care? Will he actually kill us to get what he wants?” Gradient asked. Blue frowned at the boy.

“I’m sorry sweetheart but your dad barely sees you as his son. You know this baby and I’m so sorry.” Blue whispered. Gradient looked down.

“Don’t let my brothers know. Please. I don’t mind being used, I’m old enough. We both know that if I don’t go with you, if Ink can’t sense one of us, then he might hunt the younger ones down.” Gradient whispered. Blue gaped for a moment before shaking his head.

“Gradient no.” Blue whispered before Error sighed.

“Sadly he has a point. He appeared when he was two. Gray has the ability to choose who he sent his call out to. He chose me for a reason. He’s more powerful then both his brothers combined at this point. I agree that he may become equally powerful as the others eventually but despite the fact that he’s the eldest, he’s more powerful then both his brothers combined. That’s a lot of magic. He cares for himself and his brothers when I’m having a really bad day.” Error whispered as he put a hand on his son's shoulder again. 

“But-“

“Blue. No one loves my son more than me but he’s correct. Currently he is almost equal in power to myself. Ink will come searching for the boys and he won’t stop until he knows where one is. This may be this only way.” Error hummed. Gradient looked up weakly at his mother.

“Error-“

“Only if it comes down to it. Not before. I’m not an irresponsible parent who’s willing to put his son at risk unless I absolutely need to.” Error whispered. Blue nodded and Gradient sighed.

“We can’t tell PJ or BlueScreen.” The boy whispered before being pulled into a hug by his mother. 

They just hoped it never came down to it but they now had a backup plan just in case.


	4. Chapter 4

(And for the person who asked for some protective Error Momma, here it is. I needed a bit of a filler chapter and I figured out an idea. It wasn’t exactly the one you thought up but I thought this one was cute. And yes, I did sorta work it in as a flashback. This chapter is canon but it doesn’t necessarily take place right after the last one, this takes place right after BlueScreen turned 3)

———————————————————

Gradient tucked his knees against his chest. He could hear his uncles arguing downstairs while his momma was working. He loved his uncles but unless Nightmare, Cross, or Blue were there, no one made sure there were no fights.

“Gray? Will they stop soon?” PJ looked up at his older brother. As soon as Dust and Horror started arguing, Gradient pulled his brothers into their room and locked the door. Those two uncles had a habit of their fights turning physical. It’s gotten as bad as weapons being thrown and one time a knife almost took off PJ’s finger.

“Hopefully it will. By the time momma gets home, they will stop for sure. If they aren’t finished before then. No one wants to face momma’s wrath.” Gradient hummed as he grabbed his brother's arm, pulling him into a side hug. PaperJam just leaned against his brother. BlueScreen, being the oblivious toddler he was, was still asleep on his toddler bed.

“What. Are. You. Two. Doing?” Gradient awoke to the sound of his very angry mom. PJ’s head shot up from his older brother’s shoulder and his eyelights instantly shifted into stars. Gradient went to BlueScreen’s bed and scooped up the toddler before grabbing PJ’s hand and running downstairs.

“Uhhh… nothing?” Horror grumbled. PJ caught sight of blue strings right as they wrapped around Horror and Dust’s ankles. Both previously fighting skeletons shrieked.

“I’ve said this many times. Don’t. Fight. In. Front. Of. My. Children.” Error’s voice was deadly serious and Gradient had to bite down a grin. His mom always got so overprotective.

“Sorry! None of them got hurt!” Dust yelped as he swung in the strings.

“Well that’s good. Might I mention what happened when Gradient got hurt last time?” Error asked sarcastically and the pair nodded.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

_ Error had just found PJ when Ink came by. Gradient was a little older than three and had no clue who this stranger was. _

_ “Ink.” Error narrowed his sockets as he pulled PJ closer. What was his enemy doing here? _

_ “I felt magic calling for me… are these your-“ _

_ “Yours too magically. It seems PJ must have called for both parents.” Error hissed as he began to pet PJ’s skull as Gradient hid behind Error. _

_ “These… freaks are mine? That’s… that’s terrible.” Ink hissed and Error closed his eyes before standing. _

_ “Get. Away. From. Us.” He snarled as strings rose around him to attack Ink. _

_ “What-“ _

_ “You don’t get to insult my sons and think you can stay. I’ll kill you if you ever try and do it again!” Error yelled. Ink ran off after that and Error frowned. _

_ “That was your father Gradient. He’s an asshole.” Error whispered before teleporting away. _

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

(Back to present time, right after the last chapter.) 

Error grinned and Gradient jumped onto Errors back. It’s been two days since the decision and they were both trying to ignore the issues at hand. Blue said that planning would take a few weeks so that had a few weeks of calm.

“What are you doing, you goofball?” Error hummed as Gradient giggled madly. BlueScreen was spending the day with his dad and PaperJam had asked to tag along. Gradient, being the oldest, felt uncomfortable leaving the house without his mother and decided to stay home.

“I’m hugging you!” Gradient hummed. Error smiled and pulled his son into a tight hug before swinging the child around.

“Momma!” Gradient squealed. Error laughed wholeheartedly before slowly putting his son down, kneeling in front of him. Gradient stared at his mom in confusion for a moment before tilting his head.

“I love you so much Gray. I love you and your brothers so much. No matter what happens in a few weeks, forgive me and don’t take on everything yourself. Blue and Nightmare have both already confirmed that they will help. I need you to also promise to never forget me.” Error whispered.

“Momma-“

“And promise that you’ll tell them about my good days.”

“Momma stop-“

“And let them know that the me they mostly know, the dark and struggling version of myself, isn’t the true me… whatever happens, forgive me and allow yourself to be a kid. You can’t raise your brothers by yourself. Please don’t blame yourself and don’t take over my job.”

“Momma stop! You’re scaring me!” Gradient was sobbing. Error’s eyes widened and he frowned. He held back a verbal curse when he realized what he had done.

“Crap… I’m sorry sweetheart… I'm sorry.” Error moved to pull Gradient close and the boy began to sob.

“You won’t die. You won’t. You promised me that you’d stay with me until I was all grown up. You promised me that when you found me!” Gradient cried and Error had to bite back a smile at the fact Gradient held onto that fact.

“I’m so sorry baby. I shouldn’t have dumped that on you. Bad momma, bad momma. I know.” Error cooed. Gradient sobbed into his mother’s chest and Error moved onto his knees more, pulling gradient onto his lap and rocking the child slowly.

“You can’t die. BlueScreen is too young to lose his momma, PJ barely speaks if it’s not me or you, and I need you in my life! I can’t let you die.” Gradient sobbed, his words quietly muffled by his mother's shirt.

“I know baby. I know. And I’m sorry I said all of that. I know… your brothers have no clue what’s happening and it’s not fair for you that you’re holding this all by yourself. Don’t think I don’t know about those nightmares… you can always come to me if you’re struggling. You shouldn’t have to deal with this… you’re just eight…” Error whispered. Gradient didn’t say anything after that as he cried, Error rocking him until the boy stopped crying all together and Error soon noticed that his son had quietly dozed off to sleep.

“Heh…” error wiped any left over tears and stood up slowly, carrying his son to the couch, laying his son down before laying beside him and falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also for the note inside the story, with the extra history notes, this chapter is exactly 1000 words

(This is my first time making a chapter all one scene in a long. It’s a thing I struggle to accomplish so this chapter may or may not reach a thousand words.)

Ink sensed the child quickly and grinned. Perfect timing. He was just a few days away from finishing up his plans and beginning the attack. 

“Hey! Kid!” He smiled, an unknown glint sparkling in his eyelights. This seemed to be the older child. PJ, wait no it was Gradient, pr was it BlueScreen? Nevermind, it didn’t matter.

“Ahh!” The child yelped as he took a step back, bones and green string surrounding him, this one was Gradient. He was the strongest out of the three.

“Heya!” Ink grinned.

“What are you doing here?” The child, Gradient, yelped.

“Awe, can’t a guy visit his son?” Ink leaned forward and the boy’s eye sockets narrowed before he laughed.

“You’re not my father. You’re a man-child who can’t seem to understand that you need to grow up and stop being a bully because no one who is aware of the world can even stand you. You are trying to kill my mother. You haven’t given a single care about me. So no. You can’t see your son because I’m no son of yours.” Gradient hissed as his strings quickly lifted Ink by his ankle.

“Seriously kid? You are one crazy kid, ya smartass.” Ink hissed.

“And look who’s talking mister, I act like the hero then use innocent kids as leverage against their mother.” Gradient sneered. Ink frowned and focused on swinging in Gradients strings.

“You are an insane kid. I swear. It’s just proof that you are Error’s kid.” Ink hit a hard note and quickly realized when a bone rose to rest against his neck, stopping his swinging.

“You piece of shit. Don’t insult my mom!” It was times like these when Gradient was lucky that his mother wasn’t here to ground him. It was also times when he swore that he remembered why his mom didn’t like Killer, who swore a lot, around the boy’s.

“But it’s true. He’s an insane murderer.” Ink laughed. It was like he didn’t understand but that made no sense to the child. Had Ink never seen what Error was really like? Man, his ‘father’ was an idiot. Gradient suddenly felt very lucky that he inherited more from his mother.

“You know what. Say another word and I’ll become one of those too, except it’ll be you I kill.” Gradient’s eyes narrowed. Ink quickly raised- no dropped since he was upside down- his hands in defeat and Gradient removed the bone that had been resting against his neck. Ink began to slowly swing again.

“What is your mom like in your opinion then?” Ink asked and he watched Gradients face soften into a smile.

“Momma is awesome! He found me when I was two and promised to always stay with me. He is one of the only people PJ talks around. He doesn’t like when my uncles argue and will get onto them about it because yelling scares BlueScreen. He has really bad depression that borders wanting to die but he pushed past it every day to be there for my brothers and I. One his good days, he’ll bring us out to OuterTale. There was this one time that BlueScreen wondered off and we hosted a manhunt for him. We found him asleep in a bush. Uncle Killer thought that momma would be mad but he was smiling and he didn’t care that it took us two hours to find him,” it was obvious that Gradient loved his mom and Ink stopped swinging for a moment, a thought of horror ran through his head.

Was he really willing to take this source of happiness away from these kids? Was he the monster instead of Error. Ink took those thoughts in his head but shook them away. Error destroyed for fun, he was still the monster.

Ink began to swing again and this time swung far enough forward to lock a magic-preventing bracelet on Gradient's wrist. Instantly the strings tying him up came down and Ink fell flat on his face with an oof.

“Hey! What is this! Get it off! Get it off!” The kid went full panic mode as he dug at the bracelet. Ink had to stifle laughter before he saw the kid tear up.

“GET IT OFF OF ME!” Gradient cried and Ink sighed before standing up and brushing himself off.

“Cool your shit kid. It’s a magic restraint. I’ll take it off once you promise to come with me calmly.” Ink said Cooley.

“HELL NO!” Gradient once again thanked whatever deity was looking out for him that his mother couldn’t hear him swear.

“Gradient-“

“DON'T CALL ME THAT LIKE YOU ACTUALLY KNOW ME!” The child was now digging into his bone, practically scratching up his wrist, to get the bracelet off.

“Gra- Kid. Listen. I’ll make a deal with you. In three days, your mom is gonna have to go destroy again. Follow him there and hide. I’m gonna use you as leverage either way but know that I will have someone near your hiding spot the entire time. It’s that or I kidnap you now.” Ink explained simply and Gradient frowned, shutting his eyes.

“My brothers won’t be involved?” He asked

“No. They won’t.” Ink nodded and slowly Gradient raised his wrist.

“But don’t expect me to not fight back. I don’t know what you are planning but I won’t let you hurt my mom and get away with it.” Gradient hissed. Ink slowly lifted up the restraints and smiled, almost wickedly, at Gradient.

“Kid, I already have.”

(Also since I’ve seen a bit of hate towards this Ink, I’ll tell you this. He does die after they all get their memories back. The prologue happens both before and after this story but destiny reset time. Ink will die so if that makes ou happy, then there.)


	6. Chapter 6

(Forgive my shitty fight scene. I can’t write battles for crap).

………………………………………………

Gradient watched as Blue explained the attack in minimal detail. Then Blue said something that made Error gasp in shock, turn to glance at Gradient, and tear up. Oh great. It seems Ink told his group about what he made Gradient promise to do.

“Gray-“

“Don’t Momma. I’ll do what I need to. It was this or be kidnapped. I want to keep my brothers oblivious.” Gradient whispered.

“Oh baby-“

“Don’t Momma, please. I know what I agreed to but it was for you and my brothers. I’ll be okay.” Gradient moved to hug Error. Error hugged his son tightly, praying that Fate would actually spare his son.

He knew that wouldn’t happen.

~~~~~~~~

++++++++

~~~~~~~~

Gradient watched his uncle Nightmare beg Error not to leave. This was it. This was the day where Ink’s plans came to turn.

“Momma.” Gradient moved to Error’s side. Error looked down at his son.

“Go to your brothers Gray. We both know that you gotta watch them for me.” Error rubbed his son's skull and Gradient smiled weakly up at his mom. 

“Okay Momma… I love you.” Gradient moved to hug Error tightly. Error slowly wrapped his arms around his son.

“I love you and your brothers so much baby. So much. I love you, no matter what.” Error was trying his hardest to make sure that he only said words that would be easy for Gradient to repeat.

“No matter what?” Gradient asked quietly. Error frowned. He knew what his son was truly asking and his chest tightened. Gradient was asking if Error would still love him if he didn’t help Error.

“Of course. Always. No matter what, I’ll always love you and your brothers… and this isn’t your job or your worry.” Error whispered before kissing his son's skull. Gradient nodded as he finally let his mom leave the building.

“Where’s momma going?” PJ asked Gradient and the eldest nearly held his breath.

“Work.” Gradient explained. PJ nodded before walking back to the couch in the living room that he had been sitting on. BlueScreen was talking happily to PJ despite the fact that he didn’t know too many words. 

Gradient smiled as his little brothers before slowly moving a backpack into his back. He had originally planned on leaving without his brothers noticing but Cross, who knew why he was leaving but didn’t know to keep it a secret, decided to speak.

“See ya Gradient! Stay safe and stay out of the way of whatever is gonna happen.” Cross called out. PJ and BlueScreen both perked up.

“Where are you going?” PJ asked.

“I’m gonna go watch mom work.” Gradient sighed.

“I wanna come with you!” PJ blurted out.

“Me too! Me too!” BlueScreen bounced off the couch and ran to his eldest brother.

“No. Neither of you are going with me.” Gradient whispered and BlueScreen whined, pulling at his older brother’s shirt.

“Let me!” BlueScreen begged and Gradient frowned.

“No Screeny, no. Go sit with uncle Cross, PJ, you too.” Gradient whispered.

“But Gray! Let me go with you! I’m older than baby BlueScreen.” PJ begged. 

“No PJ. Go sit down.” Gradient whispered. If this was any other day, he would allow his brothers, at least PJ, to go with. PJ had seen Error destroy in the past, but this was different. 

“Gray-“

“PJ. No. Go sit down. I’ll be home soon.” Gradient didn’t stick around to hear his brother complain again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Gradient arrived at the new au, the battle had barely started. Blasters had started firing at Error and Gradient hid behind a bush where Fell Sans was standing.

“Hello kiddo.” Fell sneered and Gradient tensed up. Another blaster fired at his mom and Error barely dodged it before he launched strings at his attackers. Ink yelped as a string wrapped around his ankle and Gradient bit back a laugh. He had done the exact same thing to his ‘father’.

“Okay kiddo. Showtime since your freak of a ‘mom’ is starting to get ahead.” Fell summoned a bone and held it to Gradients neck as he stood up.

“Hey Error! Back down or the brat will be killed!” Fell snarled. Gradient shut his eyes as the bone became sharp. It actually cut into his collarbone and the child winced quietly.

Error quickly removed all his strings and didn’t even fight back when another stray blaster fired at him instead all he did was step away.

“Momma!” Gradient cried out when Error had a bone jabbed into his back.

“I’m not gonna fight Gray. It’s your life at risk and we both know that they WILL kill you.” Error whispered and Gradient hiccuped as Fell removed the bone although his wrists were still held by the red themed skeleton. As soon as the bone was gone, Error shot to his feet and sent strings towards Fell.

“Hey! What are you doing?!” Fell yelped as he was wrapped up in strings, Gradient falling out of his grip.

“Don’t. Touch. My. Son.” Error snarled as he fired a Gaster Blaster at Fell. Gradient tried to run to his mother but he was grabbed by Blue. Gradient glanced up at his uncles, betrayal on his face.

“Don’t. They won’t care if you are in the way.” Blue whispered as Blasters fired at Error again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gradient sobbed as he mother was hit by another round of blasters and he was fighting against Blue’s grip. Blue was trying not to cry himself and Error had finally given up.

“I’m sorry Gradient… I’m so sorry! Tell your brothers that I love them so much!” Error cried out again before slowly opening a portal and falling through.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ ‘Dear whoever is reading this, _

_ Thank you for finally pushing me past my limits. It wasn’t just enough to try and kill an immortal but you made my son watch. _

_ I hope you enjoy the fact that you may be the reason that three boys have now lost their mother. _

_ Let me explain one thing to you before I jump into the void, _

_ I don’t destroy for fun-‘ _

(To be continued)


	7. Chapter 7

(TRIGGER WARNING: mentions of past suicide attempts and there is a suicide attempt that everyone think works. If you are sensitive to this, please skip this chapter.)

_ ‘Dear whoever is reading this, _

_ Thank you for finally pushing me past my limits. It wasn’t just enough to try and kill an immortal but you made my son watch. _

_ I hope you enjoy the fact that you may be the reason that three boys have now lost their mother. _

_ Let me explain one thing to you before I jump into the void, _

_ I don’t destroy for fun, I destroy to protect the entire multiverse. _

_ I destroy because Ink doesn’t give a shit about the balance of our multiverse.  _

_ Let me tell you a story. _

_ Once there was an au that was left unfinished. The sans of that au was struck by loneliness to the point where he tore out his own soul. _

_ After that point, a deity named Fate found the sans and adopted him. She named him Ink and led him to be a creator. She tried to warn the child of the balance but he didn’t listen and she didn’t try a second time. _

_ When Ink began creating too much, all the au copies of the multiverse were destroyed. One of those copies happened to hold a sans that was taken by fate before he could die. She stuck him in the antivoid and sent voices to destroy his sanity. _

_ That sans was me. I was made the destroyer so Ink never had to stop because Fate didn’t want to make her chosen child upset. _

_ The destroyer was bullied by the other sans. The creator spread rumors, and the destroyer wanted to die. _

_ After a battle, a child formed from the leftover magic of the two opposites. That was the first time the Destroyer wasn’t alone because he found his family. _

_ Then a second child came. The destroyer lost the want to die. He was happy and he found himself fighting his job again until the day he was pushed back over the edge. _

_ The destroyer attacked what he believed was a copy of underswap. In a panic, once he realized it wasn’t a copy, he kidnapped the sans. _

_ He became close friends but his friend started glitching. Error tried to save his friend but doing so caused glitching code of the pairs to merge and Error’s youngest son appeared. _

_ I did nothing to deserve this yet you’ve tried to kill me time and time again. _

_ Don’t punish my sons or friends.  _

_ -Error. _

_ P.s. _

_ For Gradient, I’m so sorry you ever got mixed up in this mess. If I could, I would make it so you could have continued living oblivious and free. _

_ For PJ- don’t ever listen to those who treat you bad. You don’t have to force yourself to talk to others. Your mom loves you more than anything. _

_ For BlueScreen- I’m so sorry I never got to watch you grow up. I couldn’t stand this life and the danger I put you and your brothers in. _

_ For Blue- don’t blame yourself. Take care of the boys. _

_ For Nightmare- please help Blue with the boys. _

_ For Nightmares group- Please don’t swear in front of my sons. Please continue to love them, and care for them. _

**_I'M SORRY._ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Error put down the paper and wiped away the fast falling tears that fell down his face. He hated this. He hated leaving his sons but he couldn’t do this for one more day.

Error stood up slowly and looked around the antivoid. It was mostly white but his blue strings, Gradients green strings, and PJ’s pink strings were everywhere from his magic practice with the boys.

He could see the rope he tried to hang himself with as well. He could see the spot where he blasted himself with his blasters. He could see every attempt that failed when he looked around and his chest burned.

“I’m so sorry boys… I’ve been a terrible mother… I hope you forgive me eventually.” Error slowly lowered puppets of his sons before opening a very glitchy portal to OuterTale. He hoped that even after he jumped, the boy’s would still visit his favorite au. Even if it was just to visit his grave. 

“Error! What are you doing in OuterTale?” Ink appeared in OuterTale and Error tensed up.

“I have a nice letter explaining it. I left it in the antivoid.” Error grumbled as he looked at his feet. His entire body was shaking. He couldn’t tell if he was shaking out of rage or fear but he was shaking either way.

“Well that’s not enough. Go back to the antivoid. No one wants you here.” Ink snarled.

“My sons wanted me here. Hell, this was their favorite place to visit. Now, this place will haunt them… or just you.” Error hummed as he glanced up. He began to stare at each star within the sky. He counted them slowly. One, two, three, four, five. Five Stars was all he counted before he felt the first attack. His back burned as red paint hit his back and burned through his jacket. 

“Shut up. You’re a murderer, a monster among monsters.” Ink snarled. Error laughed bitterly as he moved his hands to dig into his eye sockets. He tugged strings out of his eyes.

“Can’t I just die in peace Ink? That’s all I wanted to do.” Error hissed as he slung strings at the creator.

“Die?” Ink asked but Error barely noticed. He was too preoccupied with the burning pain in his back and the strings flowing from his eyes. When Ink attacked next, the creator unknowingly pushed Error closer to the cliff and the void that lay under it.

“Goodbye Ink!” Error grinned sadly as he took a step back, and then another. He released any strings that had ended up around Ink. He took yet another step back and he could feel the edge of the cliff. One more step and he would fall. 

“Wait what?” Ink asked but his face twisted in horror as a Error tipped over the edge and fell into the void.


	8. Chapter 8

(V2 originated from Sheltered Soul. He was the first copy au from AfterTale. Genesis won’t be in this story but Error will go by V in honor of V2 [mostly cause I couldn’t think of anything else for him to go by and I didn’t want him to go by Erratum.)

Error awoke in the black space of the void, a smiling face over him. It was glowing and he had to squint at the light.

“Who… who-“ he struggled to speak before a finger was placed over his ‘lips’.

“Shhh… my child, don’t speak. Your voice is weak. I’m so sorry. I thought the boys would be enough to help you.” She whispered.

“The-“

“Yes, I helped the boys come into existence. I wanted to see you happy… it seems I failed.” She hummed.

“Go… back…” he croaked.

“I’m sorry but I cannot send you back right now. I’ll watch over your sons but I can’t send you back.” 

“Who… are… you?”

“My name is Destiny,” she placed a hand on his skull and lulled him into sleep.

Error awoke to a hand patting his skull with a damp cloth like people do when someone has a fever.

“What…” Error grumbled and the person hovering over him too a deep gasp.

“You’re awake… DAD! HES AWAKE!” Errors eyes opened quickly at that, a child that looked shocking like his middle son. 

“I’ll be there in a moment PJ, keep him calm.” Error knew that voice, it must have been the error of this multiverse. Instantly he felt himself tear up. This boy in front of him must have been the PJ of this multiverse. Error’s chest hurt.

“What’s your name? I’m PJ, and my dad is Error, he teaches Gym at my high school.” The kid smiled although Error guessed he wasn’t a kid.

“You… look… like my son…” Error was struggling to speak still but his words made the boy smile.

“And you look like my dad. I have an older brother too but he’s in college. Now, what’s your name?” The boy was nice. Error frowned. He couldn’t just say that his name was also Error but he had to think about what name to go by. 

“My name is V.” Error explained. He didn’t know where it came from but there was a small voice telling him that he had to go by that name.

“That’s a cool name!” PJ grinned.

“Yes, it is. Shouldn’t you be doing your homework though?” This world’s Error appeared near the couch and his son yelped before rushing up the stairway.

“What happened to you? My eldest, who was visiting for the day yesterday, found you in the park on his way out. Your back was all burned up like you had been splashed by acid.” The Error sat down and V looked down. 

“An accident.” V whispered.

“Do you know the way to your home?” Error asked and V shrugged.

“I can’t go home, even if I tried.” V whispered.

“I heard you mention your son, what about him?” Error moved to sit in a chair.

“I have 3 sons. I’m their ‘mother’ and I might not ever see them again.” V barely realized he was crying until he felt his cheeks getting wet.

“What about their father?” Error asked.

“My eldest two have the same father but he was an asshole. My youngest has a different father. I was married to the eldest two’s father but I left him when he threatened my middle son. The youngest’s father was my best friend. We had a one night stand. He’s the one watching all three boys, him and my roommate.” V wasn’t an idiot. He had figured out that this was a no magic verse immediately when the magic in the air was so minimal. He had made up an excuse on the spot. 

“Oh no… I’m so sorry… you can stay here if you need a place.” Error whispeded. V shrugged.

“I don’t know. Maybe. I don’t know… I don’t wanna burden you.” He whispered.

“You won’t burden me. The most you can do is annoy my fiancé or spook him. He’s also protective so you could make him jealous and that would actually be kinda funny to watch.” Error laughed. V nodded.

“Are you sure?” He asked again.

“Of course. Now I am gonna have to leave for school soon. We have an opening since our sewing class finally got enough funding and interest. Right now I’m helping teach it but we need an actual teacher. I’m doing the interviews so I gotta go but you can come with me if you want to.” Error explained. V perked up.

“I’m good at sewing and I had to homeschool my boys!” He chirped. It was like he did a complete 180. He went from shy, quiet, and scared. He turned into excited, kind, and joyful.

“Then come to interviews.” Error hummed. After a moment of contemplation, V nodded.

This would be difficult but he would be able to handle this. He already knew that he’d grow to love this life. He had a new home, without magic, and he was safe. 

(So I’ve realized that I don’t know if everyone picked up on this fact. Everything happening has already happened once. The prologue fits before the story since the story is their redo but what’s all happening, all happened before the prologue as well which means Error/V already died once.

Don’t worry. Gradient is gonna make sure he changes that

So the Mr.Erratum story arch was my favorite of falling into a different destiny. He doesn’t go by Erratum in this story but he will become a teacher. He doesn’t die by being murdered, I’ll tell you that, but his original death will still be sitting in play and it will kill someone in this story. 

P.s. of you want to see oneshots or short stories about the other multiverse’s that I thought about making him fall into, then comment, maybe even suggest worlds.

I’ll tell you two worlds I thought about putting him in and those had different deaths for him: Exemplum and Parable universe, empireverse, a pirate multiverse, pj’s daycare [now that death idea was interesting]. Feel free to suggest worlds and tell me if you want to see how these worlds could have turned out.)


	9. Chapter 9

Gradient’s eyes filled with horror and fell over, holding his hands over the spot where his soul was.

“Momma! Momma!” He screamed as he began crying. Blue looked at Gradient with fear in his eyes.

“What happened?” He whispered and Gradient hiccuped and continued to cry again.

“Momma! Momma!” He sobbed. Blue frowned and moved forward. He lifted Gradient up into his arms and the child immediately clung to him tightly. 

“Momma… Momma…” Gradient whispered. Blue furrowed his brow bone. He opened a portal into the antivoid. He adjusted Gradient in his arms and stepped through. He frowned when all he saw was a piece of paper. He pulled it up so he could read it.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

_ ‘Dear whoever is reading this, _

_ Thank you for finally pushing me past my limits. It wasn’t just enough to try and kill an immortal but you made my son watch. _

_ I hope you enjoy the fact that you may be the reason that three boys have now lost their mother. _

_ Let me explain one thing to you before I jump into the void, _

_ I don’t destroy for fun, I destroy to protect the entire multiverse. _

_ I destroy because Ink doesn’t give a shit about the balance of our multiverse.  _

_ Let me tell you a story. _

_ Once there was an au that was left unfinished. The sans of that au was struck by loneliness to the point where he tore out his own soul. _

_ After that point, a deity named Fate found the sans and adopted him. She named him Ink and led him to be a creator. She tried to warn the child of the balance but he didn’t listen and she didn’t try a second time. _

_ When Ink began creating too much, all the au copies of the multiverse were destroyed. One of those copies happened to hold a sans that was taken by fate before he could die. She stuck him in the antivoid and sent voices to destroy his sanity. _

_ That sans was me. I was made the destroyer so Ink never had to stop because Fate didn’t want to make her chosen child upset. _

_ The destroyer was bullied by the other sans. The creator spread rumors, and the destroyer wanted to die. _

_ After a battle, a child formed from the leftover magic of the two opposites. That was the first time the Destroyer wasn’t alone because he found his family. _

_ Then a second child came. The destroyer lost the want to die. He was happy and he found himself fighting his job again until the day he was pushed back over the edge. _

_ The destroyer attacked what he believed was a copy of underswap. In a panic, once he realized it wasn’t a copy, he kidnapped the sans. _

_ He became close friends but his friend started glitching. Error tried to save his friend but doing so caused glitching code of the pairs to merge and Error’s youngest son appeared. _

_ I did nothing to deserve this yet you’ve tried to kill me time and time again. _

_ Don’t punish my sons or friends.  _

_ -Error. _

_ P.s. _

_ For Gradient, I’m so sorry you ever got mixed up in this mess. If I could, I would make it so you could have continued living oblivious and free. _

_ For PJ- don’t ever listen to those who treat you bad. You don’t have to force yourself to talk to others. Your mom loves you more than anything. _

_ For BlueScreen- I’m so sorry I never got to watch you grow up. I couldn’t stand this life and the danger I put you and your brothers in. _

_ For Blue- don’t blame yourself. Take care of the boys. _

_ For Nightmare- please help Blue with the boys. _

_ For Nightmares group- Please don’t swear in front of my sons. Please continue to love them, and care for them. _

**_I'M SORRY._ ** ’

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Blue felt his heart nearly shatter at that and he quickly hid Gradient's face so the boy couldn’t read it.

“Is momma truly gone?” The child asked. Blue didn’t want to answer at first so he looked up. He gasped quickly when he saw strings in the sky.

“No… he might not be here anymore but he’s alive somewhere. Do you see that? Do you see his strings in the sky? The puppets? Those are made from his magic and stuff like that fades when a monster dies.” Blue whispered to the boy. Gradient lit up but his smile quickly dropped when Ink opened up a portal into the anti-void.

“Guys? What are you doing here? Wait… you know what? It doesn’t matter. I just saw Error jump into the void.” He whispered in awe. Gradient found himself crying again and Blue frowned.

“He’s not dead Ink, his strings are still here… either way you should read this letter. I have to go tell his sons and I’m not looking forward to it. Thanks a lot.” Blue grumbled as he noticed the plushies of the boys. He picked them up and handed Gradient the one of the boy.

“Wait-“ Ink called but Blue had already disappeared through a different portal. Ink groaned in annoyance before he glanced down at the letter. He read it, his hands brushing over each word.

“I had a soul?” He whispered before reading farther. He felt his non-existent soul fill with rage.

“I had a soul and that bitch decided I was worth adopting after it was gone?” He hissed before crumpling up the letter slightly.

“And she convinced me that Error was the bad guy… why? Why did she make me the bad guy?” He snarled as his eyes teared up.

“Oh god… those boys… Error… they were all innocent. I’m the bad guy, not Error.” Ink balled his fists.

“I’m the monster… I’m the bad guy… I thought I was the good guy, the hero.” Ink threw the paper down as he turned to face the sky.

“WELL FATE? How does it feel? Knowing that you failed! How does it feel knowing that your favorite now hates you? Because I hate you!” 


	10. Chapter 10

(So I’ve seen a lot that in the world V is in, Ink is not related to PJ. I made it this way in my story. Sorry if you don’t like it)

(So I’ll be basing the high school on my own, I’ll try to explain the weird quirks of my school.

My school is technically 2 different high schools that share the same campus. Like I go to classes at both schools it we share our music programs, we also have a class that’s called Advisory. We have it like once a month and it’s a class that focus’ on mental health, special school events, assemblies in either the auditorium or large gym,. You have the same teacher all four years. My school also only has 6 classes a day. 6 hour’s all about 55 minutes except for second hour in which it’s a fulll hour and we watch the announcements video that the broadcasting class makes. On advisory days classes are shorter and advisory is an hour long.

Once a month we have a half day on Friday in which teachers have meetings.

One final thing is that we have 2 lunch hours. It all depends on your 4th hour. Certain rooms (certain hallways in one school and the bottom floor [except some 300/art wing classrooms) have 1st lunch and then 4th hour after. The other rooms have second lunch after 4th hour.

Sorry for that long explanation but otherwise a lot of the school expirence won’t make sense)

…………………………………………………

A month passed by and the start of a new semester was starting in the school. V had easily been hired and he was very excited. Error was very cautious around his new roommate but it was for V’s sake and not his own.

In the past month, V had only really opened up to PJ about a lot of his past and Error knew full well that his son was keeping most of it a secret. PJ explained that V trusted him more than Error because PJ reminded him of his son and that reminder made him feel just a bit safer.

V had done research into this world's code. There was a Gradient in this world. This world’s Error and Ink were also engaged. V wasn’t gonna lie, this relationship made him feel very uncomfortable at times.

Ink had met V. Error had been correct when he said that Ink would be jealous. The artist became more jealous when PJ protected V. It became shockingly obvious that PJ saw V as a part of his family where he rarely did with Ink.

Error had found it adorable when Ink got jealous and easily told V that it wasn’t his fault.

“Ready? It’s your first official day of work.” Error explained and V smiled. PJ was standing next V and bouncing excitedly. The teen had signed up for the class V would be teaching.

PJ had inadvertently discovered the truth about V’s world rather early on. He was also the only person here who knew. The knowledge had done no more than make him protective of V.

He had heard V muttering in his sleep, about a week in, and overheard names of people that V had never met. PJ told V about what he heard and soon V explained everything. PJ, now knowing that he was an alternate version of V’s son, found himself seeing V as another parent or at least a brother. PJ had also agreed to keep V’s past a secret from Error. 

“Ready? There will be others you might recognize. Will you be okay today?” PJ asked and V had to nod slowly. He didn’t really know if he was telling the truth when he nodded but he still nodded.

“Okay. Let’s go!” PJ laughed as Error unlocked the front door and rushed into the hallway. PJ rolled his eyes as he left the apartment, V following and locking the door behind him.

“To the car!” it was PJ’s turn to exclaim. V smiled as he walked down the stairs of the apartment building, Error and PJ chatting.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

V stared at the large crowd of teachers and students. Almost immediately he backed up. PJ and Error frowned and glanced at each other.

“You know about his past, you think you can handle this?” Error whispered and PJ shrugged.

“Get to your class and tell my first hour teacher that I might be a bit late. I’m gonna wait till class starts since he doesn’t have a first hour.” PJ responded and his father nodded.

“Okay. Don’t be too late.” Error whispered. PJ nodded before moving over to V. He put a hand on the V’s shoulder while Error walked into the building.

“We are gonna Wait until school starts. After that I’ll bring you up to your classroom. How does that sound?” PJ asked. V tilted his head for a moment before nodding.

“I wonder if my PJ would have grown up to be like you…” V whispered and PJ smiled.

“I was really quiet when I was little too. Dad taught me and Gradient sign language. I still know it too.” PJ explained.

‘That’s nice. It’s easier to sign when I’m nervous. My voice tends to glitch unless I’m focused so signing makes it easier to hide,’ V signed.

“Sounds good.” PJ nodded.

_____________________________

V looked around the empty hallways as PJ led him to his classroom.

“Since you offered it, I'm taking both your basic sewing class and your knitting class. I changed my schedule after you said you could teach both. I’ll be in two of your classes and you have five. Do you think you’ll be able to handle the three I’m not in?” PJ asked as they walked.

“I think so.” V whispered and PJ smiled.

“You are great with kids. Hell, you’re great with people in general.” PJ laughed and V blushed slightly.

“That doesn’t mean I won’t still be nervous,” V mumbled. PJ grinned.

“I’ll be in your 2nd and 6th hours. You have a planning hour first. You won’t have an advisory class until next year but it’ll be freshman.” PJ explained as they finally entered the classroom.

“Thank you PJ.” V smiled softly before waving PJ off and looking at his schedule. V had first lunch which was nice.

“Let’s see what this brings.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare knocks some sense into Blue

(I plan on switching from V to the boys every chapter. So this will focus on the boys, next will be V, then the boys, then v, ect.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A month. A month had passed and Ink had disappeared. Blue had moved in with Nightmare and the boys. 

Gradient had stopped talking all together. PJ, who was still mostly quiet, talked more than Gradient. Blue had been the one to tell the boys and even remembering the reaction broke his heart.

……………………………………………………

_ “Boys…” Blue knelt in front of PJ and BlueScreen after he set Gradient down. _

_ “Where’s Momma?” PJ asked and Blue looked down. _

_ “Momma?” BlueScreen echoed. _

_ “Boys… I’m so sorry.” Blue whispered. PJ, who was 5, seemed to understand it first and he teared up. _

_ “No.” He whispered. _

_ “Momma?” BlueScreen turned to his older brother who now seemed to know. PaperJam looked at BlueScreen before blinking back tears. _

_ “Momma?” BlueScreen now turned to Blue who looked away, unable to meet his son's gaze. _

_ “Gray Gray, Momma?” BlueScreen watched Gradient's face fill with guilt as he began to cry again. _

_ “Screeny… Momma won’t be coming back.” Gradient hiccuped and BlueScreen’s Eyes finally filled with horror as the three-year-old let out a heart wrenching scream. _

_ “NO! MOMMA!” the toddler screamed and Blue rushed to pull the now sobbing boy into his arms. _

_ “Papa… want momma. Momma. Momma.” BlueScreen hiccuped as he hid his face in Blue’s chest. All the adult could do was cry as he allowed his son to practically hide himself in his father’s chest. _

_ “I know baby…” Blue whispered. _

_ “Momma… momma…” BlueScreens whimpers were quieting down as his body shook with sobs. PJ was crying against Gradient’s shoulder whilst the eldest tried to hold his composure. He had already cried a lot and he swore that he would be strong for his little brothers. _

_ “Is momma dead?” PJ asked after BlueScreen had seemingly cried himself to sleep. _

_ “No… he jumped into the void but his strings and stuff still exist and we still remember him… also he made us something’s before he left.” Gradient whispered as he pulled out the doll of him that his mother had made. Slowly, as not to wake BlueScreen, Blue pulled out the other two dolls and it seemed that tipped PJ over the edge again and he began to sob once more. _

…………………………………

That was the last day Gradient actually spoke. They were lucky that he already knew sign language but the boy barely signed either.

“Daddy. When will momma be back?” BlueScreen always asked that and Blue no longer had the courage to tell his son the truth so nowadays he just said soon.

“Blue. You can’t keep lying to him.” Nightmare hissed and Blue shrugged his shoulders as he tucked his son in.

“It’s been a month Nightmare. Gradient doesn’t talk anymore, PJ spends all his time taking care of his brothers, and BlueScreen spends all day calling for Error. The boys are a mess and I don’t have the strength anymore to break my sons heart.” Blue said coldly.

“Exactly. It’s been a month. Ink disappeared, Dream is visiting this house every damn day trying to ‘reconnect’ with me, you moved in, and my gang have all lost it. Error was practically a mother or older sibling to everyone here. Hell he even acted like a mother to me at times although the gang would call me the dad of the group. Error wasn’t just your best friend. He was mine too, he took care of the chara’s. He meant a lot to us all.” Nightmare hissed out, balling his fists.

“I know that. It doesn’t mean I can’t mourn or miss him though. I can’t bare watching BlueScreen cry himself to sleep anymore. He’s three, he shouldn’t be going through this. Hell, Gradients eight and PJ is five. None of them should be going through this. I know lying is wrong but if it gives my son a little bit of hope then I’m willing to, even if his hope is false,” Blue hissed.

“Blue-“

“Don’t tell me how to raise BlueScreen. I’ll take care of him and help you with the other boys but BlueScreen is my biological son. I love them all like my own sons and I don’t need your dumbass ‘wisdom’.” Blue hissed our.

“Dumbass wisdom? Blue! I love these kids like they were my own too! Hell, Error only stayed here for the boys. I’ve spent every day, for over a year, helping Error. You may not have had a choice but I’ve been here for them too. It’s not just you on your own.” Nightmare grabbed Blue’s wrist.

“You are trying to do everything by yourself and it isn’t necessary-“

“I should have helped me! I should have saved him! I need to do this for Error! I need to make sure his sons are fine! Why can’t you see that!” Blue screamed as he struggled in Nightmares grip.

“Blue, this isn’t your fault-“

“LIKE HELL IT ISN'T! I could have stopped Ink! I could have stood up for Error!” Blue screamed.

“And all that would have done was put the boys at risk! Error knew what would happen! He never asked you to stand up for him! Hell he didn’t even expect you to accept BlueScreen and he wasn’t going to be mad if you didn’t! He did all of this of his own free will.

It sucks that it included his death but it was his choice! Don’t you dare act like this is your fault! All he asked you to do was take care of the boys, not become some guardian and I’ll be damned if you don’t let me help you! 

This isn’t about Error or what you could have done. Hell, this isn’t even about you! This is about those boys! This is about those three kids who just lost their mother. Those two boys that don’t have any parents and that one boy who relies on you! This isn’t about you or me, it’s about those children so suck it up Blue. Mourn in your own time but don’t act like this is all about you!

Guess what! Yea Error’s dead and it sucks. If you keep blaming yourself, who’s to say that BlueScreen won’t end up losing his father because you become too grief stricken. Those boys matter Blue, not just you. If you are only doing this to make up for ‘your mistakes’ then leave now cause I won’t let you hurt those boys!”


	12. Chapter 12

(So I don’t know what Cross is supposed to teach but research said Gymnastics. As I’ve never seen that as a class that’s held in school, I kinda took that as he teaches at a gym. He doesn’t teach at the school with Nightmare, he’s a gymnastics coach. He’s also with Nightmare in this but it’s not really brought up often)

(Also this chapter might be shorter. I’m just kinda throwing the rule of most chapters being around 1000 words out the window. I’d rather post more, shorter, chapters that I can post faster instead of less, longer, chapters that take longer to write.)

V awoke to PJ grinning down at him.

“What are you doing?” He asked and PJ just laughed.

“I’m waking you up silly.” He hummed.

“Go back to sleep PJ! It’s like two am.” V grumbled.

“Exactly! Remember the class field trip you promised? We have to be at school by 5 am to catch the charter bus and you gotta be there earlier.” Ah yes. The class field trip for his knitting and sewing class’. He still didn’t know how the school approved it but it’s been two and a half months since he started teaching. V was taking all his students to multiple buildings across their state. 

They were going to a textile factory, a sewing machine factory, and a yarn factory. They also were going to eat lunch while they were out and dinner as well. The trip had been in his planning books since before the semester started as those were all places’ Error took him when V expressed his love for sewing and anything related.

“Okay, Okay. Go get ready. I’ll make some breakfast.” V grumbled.

“Can I drive?” PJ asked and V looked outside. PJ already had his restricted license and was a month away from his unrestricted one so PJ driving shouldn’t be any issue.

“Sure. Does your dad know we are taking the car?” V asked.

“Yep. He said that Ink will pick him up. All we have to do is make sure we leave his keys in his classroom.” PJ hummed.

……………………………………………………

After over an hour of scrambling and bus assignments, V and his hundred or so students were seated on two charter buses, finally leaving the school parking lot. The history teacher, Nightmare, had agreed to be an extra chaperone and even asked to bring his advanced history class. So technically it was three buses and that class took their own bus. Nightmare had convinced his husband, Cross, to also be a chaperone. Cross had agreed and canceled his gymnastics class’s for the day, giving his gymnasts the day off.

“Hey Mr. V.” He turned and saw Undyne looking kinda uncomfortable.

“Yea Undyne?” He asked calmly.

“I kinda get motion sick… can I have a paper bag or something?” She asked and V frowned for a moment.

“I have something better, just give me a moment.” He mumbled. Error had given him motion sickness bracelets to help with motion sickness just in case V faced it. V never used the bracelets but they came in handy now as he tossed one to Undyne.

“Thanks!” She grinned and he nodded before turning back to the puppet I’m his hand.

“V. Which one is that?” PJ asked and V smiled softly.

“This is baby BlueScreen… he was three when I left him. He’ll be turning four in three months.” V whispered as he tried desperately to ignore the tears forming in his sockets.

“Hey… I know you miss him but think about the great parts. He’s safe. You’re safe. Your older two sons are safe. One day you may see them again. You are alive still V. Think about the positives, not the negatives.” PJ hummed and V shrugged.

“I just miss them… I feel like I failed as their mother.” 

“Hey. Don’t say that. You never failed those boys. They adore you.”


	13. Chapter 13

(Don’t worry too much about the field trip in the last chapter. Nothing big happens then but something big will happen in the next chapter. It has to do with V and the fact that this is BlueScreens birthday.)

(Also sorry if updates take a while, I’m working on an original story and those chapters take a long time to write. The prologue, about 400 words, took an hour and the first chapter has taken more than two hours so far. A lot of time is going into that story so I’m trying to focus on that.) 

(When I post this, I’ll also be posting another book about a different world. It’ll out be Empireverse and entitled Kingdom Come.)

“Happy birthday BlueScreen!” The older two kids cheered as the youngest blew out his candles. Blue took a photo and grinned. Ink was still missing but most of the multiverse had grown to enjoy life without any battles.

“PJ! Gray!” BlueScreen clapped his hands excitedly. Gradient, who had only begun speaking again recently, smiled and nuzzled his baby brother as he pulled him into a hug.

“Happy birthday bro bro.” Gradient whispered and BlueScreen let out a high pitched squeal at his brother talking. Even though Gradient had begun talking recently, it still was a more rare occurrence.

“Talk! Talk! Again!” BlueScreen hit against Gradient's cheeks and the elder brother couldn’t do anything but grin.

“Okay BlueScreen. I’ll talk and talk and talk until you get so bored of my voice!” He pulled BlueScreen closer and the little boy giggled.

“More! More! I missed your voice! More talking!” BlueScreen squealed louder as he practically began to buzz with excitement. Gradient grinned.

“Oh boy… I didn’t know that this would make you so happy. If I could make you feel this much better by talking then I would have started talking so long ago just to see that big smile.” Gradient began to tickle the boy which just squealed in response and squirmed. PJ watched with a grin on his face before he felt a hand placed on his shoulder. Blue smiled at the boy and PJ just leaned against the adult.

“Do you think momma misses us?” PJ asked and Blue frowned. He knelt down in front of the boy and grabbed the child’s shoulders.

“I know he misses you. Your momma adored you and your brothers.” Blue whispered as he lightly squeezed PaperJam’s shoulders. PJ smiled as he nodded, glancing at his brothers.

“Do you think they are happy?” He whispered.

“Now don’t start acting like Gradient did. He tried to protect you and act all adult. Look where it got him. Be a kid PJ. Leave the adulting to me and your Uncle Nightmare.” Blue whispered and PJ glanced at Gradient. 

His eldest brother had tried to be an adult. Gradient had tried to protect his mother and his little brothers. He had tried so hard to grow up that he fell apart. He stopped talking. For a while he was force fed by Blue because he was just to numb. Gradient would call himself a failure no matter how much his brothers and uncles said he wasn’t.

“I understand uncle Blue…” PJ whispered and Blue smiled, rubbing the boy’s skull. 

“I’m glad… just take care of yourself okay PJ?” He asked and PJ nodded softly before standing, leaving his uncles side, and walking over to his brothers. BlueScreen lit up and tackled PJ as Gradient leaned against his younger brother. 

“Happy birthday BlueScreen.” PJ cooed as soon as his brother was looking at him. 

This would be a long road but PJ was sure that, with time, his brothers and him could be happy again. They missed their mom but they also knew that they had to live their lives to the fullest; it’s what their mom would have wanted for them. 

“I love you Momma. I’ll see you again soon.”


	14. Chapter 14

(So Destiny mentions in the prologue that it will take a year for them to remember the past time around… it’s a year. And don’t worry, just because they remember doesn’t mean we are even half way through the story.)

(Also we start to learn a bit about how he died the first time around.)

(Also, remember that he died about 7 years after he disappeared so all the students that we meet during this)

(Also all versions of V won’t change their story plot after they remember. The kids in the og multiverse might but V won’t change it. Whatever he does after remembering is what he did before. In the other endings/different worlds, we will see the first ending and the new ending in more detail then we do in the original.)

(Sorry this took so long to update, recently I’ve had to avoid tiktok and instagram in general.

My coping for my ptsd comes in the form of escaping reality which I’ve been forced out of right now due to the riots going on in America. I’m now avoiding most social media so I could sink back into fiction. 

I can’t right when I’m facing too many reality checks so it’s been difficult for a couple days.

I’m doing better now but it’s not perfect. Update might still be slow.)

  
  


V sat up, his eyes wide as he let out a scream. Fire! He was surrounded by fire, burning at his bones as his students screamed for him. His students had survived because of him right. They were okay now. He had called for PJ, who was in his second year of teaching, and PJ said that he had gotten the kids out safe.

“V? Why are you screaming?” PJ, teenage PJ, ask d and V had to take a deep breath. 

“Bad dream… I just had a bad dream PJ, don’t worry. Ready for school? It’s your last high school semester before you graduate.” V shrugged off what happened and sat up. PJ smiled sadly.

“I’m gonna miss high school.” He hummed and V began to crack up, laughing happily into the palm of his hand.

“The fact that you said that when you plan to teach high school after you graduate college just makes that so ironic!” He giggled and PJ rolled his eyelights.

“Oh hush. You know what I meant. Teaching students and being a student are two completely different things.” PJ laughed as he shifted his weight into his other foot whilst he still stared at V.

“Sure they are. Either way, it’ll be okay and be fun.” V hummed as he stood up. PJ moved backwards towards the door.

“Gradient is visiting tonight.” PJ hummed.

“That makes sense as Error is getting married to Ink next weekend.” V hummed as he turned to follow PJ out the door. PJ grinned as they reached the living room.

“Hey dad! Hey Ink!” He hummed as he hurried into the kitchen, pulling down a box of pop tarts. He handed a package to V who opened it up and took a bite.

“When I first found pop tarts in an au, my Gradient refused to eat anything else for a week.” V mumbled and PaperJam burst out laughing. 

“Man. I can’t even imagine that. My big bro yells at me if I eat pop tarts two days in a row.” Pj hummed before opening a package for himself, taking a bite before humming.

“Well they are unhealthy. I just allowed it because he loved them so much. I was weak as a mother and my sons relentless puppy dog eyes were my one weakness.” V hummed.

“Well. Pop tarts do taste good. What was his favorite flavor?” PJ grabbed his backpack before opening the door while still munching on his delicious breakfast. V let out a hum of acknowledgement before following PJ.

“Well we found strawberry pop tarts first. Then Blueberry and we both had a laughing fit over that. I think his fav would have to be cherry pop tarts although I myself liked any pop tart flavor except for cookies and cream or cake batter. Basically I like anything that wasn’t a baked good,” V snickered, taking a bite that finished off the first pop tart in only three bites.

“Sounds valid. I have an obsession with the og flavor. Aka. I have a love for strawberry pop tarts.” PJ took another bit, his much smaller in comparison to his ex-destroyer friend who was finishing up his second already.

“Hmm. Strawberry is good. It’s the classic flavor you can trust.” V agreed before snatching Pj’s second pop tart.

“How did our conversation go to this again?” PJ asked and V helplessly shrugged.

(Don’t ask me why it ended up like this. I have no freaking clue. Also sorry for the tons of authors notes and late update.

Also please go check out the bloopers book I just posted if you like funny stuff. This book is about to get really serious and it will be a while before it’s lighthearted again.)


	15. Chapter 15

(I added the pop tart scene where Gradient wouldn’t eat anything but pop tarts to the blooper/extra book.)

“No!” Gradient sat up straight as all those horrid memories went flashing by. His mama had died right after they finally found him. They had watched him die before disappearing back through the portal. After that their world collapsed around them. How did they get back if their multiverse was dead?

“Time travel. None of us have the ability but deities like Fate and Destiny can.” Gradient yelped and turned quickly, spotting Ink sitting on his window frame.

“How are you here!?” Gradient hissed.

“I woke up about an hour earlier than you and decided to head over here. It was probably Destiny who did it by the way. We have a second chance and we can’t blow it. After I’m done here, I’m gonna go to Sci and relay the specs for the machine that brought us to Error last time.” Ink hummed.

“Where have you been for the past year!?” Gradient pressed.

“I’ve been in hiding. I basically declared war against Fate but I came back home a week ago.” Ink explained.

“Well, leave. I’ll contact you if I need to but I want you to stay far away from me and my brothers. If you really want to speak with us, please contact us through Dream or Blue.” Gradient hissed. Ink nodded.

“I understand…. just stay safe and be good.” Ink whispered, his tone almost sounding paternal, before leaving. Gradient gritted his teeth at the tone and felt himself tear up.

“You’re not my dad Ink. You don’t have the right to act like you care about me. You were a piece of shit dad the first time around and I seriously doubt you’ll do better despite the extra years.” Gradient hissed before standing up and leaving his room. He stormed down the hall but stopped when a horrified scream came from PJ’s room, followed by a sob from BlueScreen’s room. 

Gradient rushed to his youngest brother first, pulling him into a hug. He planned to get to PJ next but the child had already entered the youngest’s room.

“You remember?” PJ asked as he climbed on BlueScreens bed, cuddling close to his brothers.

“Yea… Ink does too. I snapped at him but he decided to act like a dad. It angered me beyond belief,” Gradient grumbled.

“Ink was a good dad at the end though. He helped us escape to the antivoid before going to save Blue.” PJ hummed and Gradient let out a quiet snarl which scared his younger brothers.

“He also wanted to kill you. He’s the reason this happened in the first place! He’s not a good dad!” Gradient squeezed BlueScreen and the younger boy whimpered. PJ frowned before taking his baby brother away from the eldest.

“Are you sure you aren’t just focused on the past? He saves us from Fate. He almost dies to save us from Fate. You might just be too held up on what he did before this.” PJ whispered. 

BlueScreen seemed to be the only one who acted like he was still the age he had been before they got their memories back and that was most likely because he was only physically four and he might not be able to understand everything as easily as the elder two. PJ and Gradient where acting the age they had been when the world had reset.

“You're insane!” Gradient snapped before standing up, storming away.

“Gray…” BlueScreen hiccuped as his brother walked away. PJ frowned before picking up his brother and carrying the child out of his room.

“We can’t trust that Gradient is thinking straightly Screeny. The memories are too much for him right now. I’m gonna bring you to your daddy’s room and then I’m gonna go find mine. Don’t tell Gray where I am, okay?” PJ whispered. The younger nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Dad?” PJ stepped into the area where he sensed Ink’s magic.

“You aren’t supposed to be here. Your brother doesn’t want me seeing you and I apparently can’t act like a dad.” Ink said at PJ’s side.

“He’s held up in the past Ink… I don’t think he’ll want to talk to me right now but we need your help to build the machine. We need to get there as fast as we can and I know you can help us. You became a better father in that time and I know you better. You saved our lives from Fate and almost died doing so. You tried to save my mom from that fire and ended up almost dying and then you saved us again. You aren’t perfect but you aren’t some horrid villain.” PJ whispered.

“I’m glad you trust me like that… I never said it in the last timeline but-“ Ink felt his whole body ache and PJ moved closer.

“I knew about Gradient since the beginning. His magic didn’t call me like yours did but I felt the shift. I was too scared to approach him so I acted like I didn’t know about him… when you called for me, I was too scared to be your dad. I couldn’t take care of you and what if I just stopped taking my paints? I was too scared to take care of you because I knew I could ruin your life so easily… but I wanted to be in your life,” Ink hiccuped. “I wanted to be there. I wanted to see your first steps, I wanted to hear your first words. I was so jealous of Blue because I knew he knew about BlueScreen. I hid the fact I knew so he would feel safe but-“ Ink gasped as PJ hugged him.

“I treated you guys like shit. I guess it was the jealousy. What I hid doesn’t make up for the shit I did to you and your brothers, your mother, but I do love you… well as much as possible for a creature like me.” Ink hugged his son tightly. PJ closed his eyes and hummed sadly.

“I’m sorry dad… I’m so sorry. I’ll try to get Gradient to talk to you.” PJ whispered and Ink closed his eyes.

“Don’t. I don’t want him to see me as the good guy. I’m not a good day and I don’t want you to see me as a good guy either. I just want to get Error back to you guys, all safe and sound.” 


	16. Chapter 16

(Pls go read Idea Land and suggest ships/characters for idea 1. Feel free to give input on idea 2 and read idea 3 for more info about idea 1 and updates on idea 2. Also please suggest ships for Idea 3.)

V watched as his first hour shuffled into his class. He waited until the bell rang before standing up and writing on his white board.

“Hello class.” V hummed when he finally turned back around. He could see PJ grinning in one of the front desks.

“Hello Mr. V!” Most of the class echoed before breaking into laughter.

“Heh. Now welcome to the second semester of the school year. We won’t be starting any brand new assignments today.” V explained and there were quiet cheers from his students.

“Don’t get too excited. I can always quiz you on the videos we will be watching this week.” V hummed as he pulled out a set of videos about sewing and safety involved as well as the history of the art.

“Hey V! Is this gonna be the same vid from last year?” PJ blurted. A kid who hadn’t been in this class last semester let out a horrified gasp.

“Yes. Spoil it and I’ll make sure you don’t get dessert for a week. Error and Ink will back me up as well as your older brother. Speaking of last year, can you grab the projects from last year that I made as examples for the video?” V smirked before suddenly his hand shook. 

_ “Are you sure you aren’t just focused on the past? He saves us from Fate. He almost dies to save us from Fate. You might just be too held up on what he did before this.”  _

He recognized that voice as his son but he couldn’t tell where he heard it from. All his knew is that his hands shook so violently that he dropped the box of disks for the videos.

“Shit! V!” PJ ran to his side and the ex-destroyer crumbled to the floor, holding his head in his hands.

“No. No. No. PJ. My PJ. Paperjam. Gray. My Gray. Gradient… oh god my sons.” He mumbled into his hands, hiccuping.

“V…. Hey V… shit. I’m gonna go get dad.” PJ stood up and turned to his classmates.

“Watch him! If he starts screaming, go get anyone. I’ll be going to get my dad. I’ll be back in five minutes top!” PJ farted out of the room

_ “Mama!” PJ cooed and Error smiled at his baby. PJ had just began talking and all his said was mama and the occasional Gra which is what he called Gradient. _

_ “What’s up baby boy?” Error asked and PJ let out a giggle. He loved when his momma talked to him. (And yes he calls Error mama but knows him a momma. He calls Error mama when he’s little since it’s a easier word to chop up as mah mah. He says it as basically two words.) _

“Dad!” PJ ran into the gym and Error turned instantly.

“What’s wrong PJ?” He asked.

“It’s V! He’s freaking out hardcore!” PJ yelped out and Error nodded. PJ was panting from his sprint to the gym and Error felt his soul ache at his sons worry.

“Walk back over. Don’t run okay? Take a drink and walk. I’ll run over to V.” Error hummed before jogging over to the sewing room where V was still curled in a ball although he was now lost in his memories.

_ ‘Children? How could the freak keep one alive?’ Error looked around in panic. The voices found out about the boys and he was terrified. He could lose them. _

_ “Leave them out of this.” Error snarled before he felt pressure begin to build on his shoulders, making him wanna scream. _

_ “Momma!” Gradient hiccuped before running over to his mom. He turned it face the empty space around them and balled his fists. _

_ “LEAVE MY MOMMA ALONE!” _

“Shit.” Error hissed as he dropped to V’s side. The skeleton was shaking violently as he clung to his skull. Most of V’s class was surrounding him and obviously worried.

“Okay everyone! Go to my classroom, aka the gym. Just go there and hang out. I need an empty room.” Error explained as he adjusted the crying V.

When PJ made it back over, he knew that he needed to tell his dad about V’s past because it would be the only way to help.

He just hoped that his father didn’t take it harshly.


	17. Pay attention!

So… anyone still here? Sorry my stories have been gone so long. I started working on a role play with my editor and then I got lost.

One thing I will say as a general rule and this isn’t just for attention,

Things like comments make my day. I know I get a lot of kudos but they don’t hit the same as a comment. Sure, if I see like 5 people leave kudos on the same book in one day, I grin but serious guys, comments make me wanna write.

Like you would for any artist, you’d comment and like things to help them.

Please, just like art such as paintings and comics, writing is an art. Even fanfiction is an art and things like comments can make someone’s day.

Sometimes, especially in chapters where I ask for reader interaction, I lose interest in writing if no one seems to like or interact with my book.

So pretty much every book has a chapter started.

Books like ‘Go Back’ and ‘Their Fates’ were so easy to write when I had reader interactions. The go back separate endings, specifically the empireverse one, will be rewritten and fixed up but I’ll keep the older version out.

Speaking of rewrites, I’ll be editing and fixing some of the books. I’ll be removing previous notice chapters from some books as I edit and fix them. I’ll post the next chapter of said book when I’m ready and done editing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Input, even with stuff like this, helps


End file.
